My High School Life of Fatherhood
by KingBeasta
Summary: Most worried about test, future, and dates but not Naruto his worries are him being a father but is this too much for a sixteen year old Naruto Parent Naruto Modern day setting Naruto x Temari
1. Chapter 1

My High School Life of Fatherhood

 **Summary**

Most worried about test, future, and dates but not Naruto his worries are him being a father but is this too much for a sixteen year old Naruto

Parent Naruto

Modern day setting

Naruto x Temari

 ** _i wont be uploading any new stories but i'll be updating my stories such as: Red Fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Cunning of a Fox, Student of The Scorpion, Snake Empire, The Three Kings, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengence, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Foxes of the Snake , Fox of Trials, Grandson of a Blood Bender, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Power From Within, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Tides of Hardship, Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

( **A/N: I will be making a story out of Fairy's Devil, Never Ending Curse, Legacy Journey: Finding One Self, and, Old and New The Ancient Art. But as i said i wont make any new stories** )

* * *

A dark blue 2017 Toyota Tundra Diesel could be seen pulling up to Sakumo Hatake Academy parking lot. The person behind the wheel smirks as he parks his truck. As the person parks and opens the door a blonde hair teen steps out of his truck. The blonde teenager is 5'11 with a lean athlete like build who appears to be around the age of 16. The teen has tan skin tone, he has long spiky hair; while in some cases the bangs will get in his face but he has his hair slicked back and ties his blonde locks with a black rubberband giving himself a high ponytail. The teen has strange birth marks across each side of his face making it look like the teen has whiskers, and blue narrowed piercing blue eyes. He also has plug piecings; on the plugs is a picture of Myotismon and he has helix piercinga he has black bands.

This blonde teenager is Naruto Uzumaki a pitcher of Sakumo Hatake Academy's baseball team and a second year. Naruto is wearing his school's uniform which consists of a grey dress shirt, and a yellow bowtie(yellow bow tie- first year, red bow tie- second year, and teal bow tie - third), he wears a grey and purple blazer, black slacks, and he wears black low top Converse on the shoes has a comic panell of Batman: Death of The Family.

Naruto smirks to himself "I love this car. I don't need to get a ride from mom or dad, now." grinned Naruto with a wide fox grin he then digs into his pocket pulling out his phone he then hums to himself as he looks at the time and see's he has forty minutes before class starts. He then runs his hand through his blonde locks "okay so, what the hell do I do now?" wondered Naruto his phone then begins to ring he takes his phone out and see's it's his best friend Haku calling him "what's up Haku?" asked Naruto in a curious tone.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Omoi, I and everyone is up at the park by Toei Ave." said Haku but if you listen closely you could hear someone coughing.

Naruto then smirks as he hears coughing "I know that sound of coughing anywhere. You guys are smoking aren't you?" asked Naruto.

Naruto could almost picture see Haku having a sheepish smile "you want to come through?" asked Haku in a curious tone.

Naruto grins wider "sure I'll come through there's something I want to show you guys." said Naruto.

"Alright we'll see you in a bit." said Haku.

Naruto goes back into his truck abd turns on the car "fosho." said Naruto he then hangs up his phone and drives off which only took Naruto three minutes to arrive at a lilttle park. As Naruto drives up to the park he see's Haku, Gaara, Omoi, Kankuro, Karin, Suigetsu, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Karui. When Naruto gets out of his car he see's Shikamaru laying on the grass looking up at the clouds. This had caused Naruto to gain a giant sweat drop "I see you're still lazy as ever Shikamaru." grinned Naruto.

Shikamaru has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. His school's uniform which consists of a grey dress shirt, and a yellow bow tie, he wears a grey and purple blazer, black slacks, and wears shogi printed vans.

Haku is a young man with an androgynous appearance . He has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. His school's uniform which consists of a grey dress shirt, and a yellow bow tie, he wears a grey and purple blazer, black slacks, 2015 blue and white Addias.

Kankuro has fair skin tone, brown spiky that goes to his neck, and brown narrowed eyes, his school's uniform which consists of a grey dress shirt, and a red bow tie, he wears a grey and purple blazer, black slacks, and black toms.

Omoi is a young, dark-skinned Japanese-African with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. His school's uniform which consists of a grey dress shirt, and a yellow bow tie, he wears a grey and purple blazer, black slacks, black and blue Air Jordan XX9.

Ino has fair skin, blue eyes , and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. The bangs grow to cover half of her face, her ponytail becomes waist-length, and she sports a red clip on the left. The female school uniform is consisted of a maroon colored button up shirt, yellow bow tie, black skirt that reaches just below her knees, long white socks, and purple Converse.

Karin has crimson eyes, fair skin, and hadls red hair which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses, The female school uniform is consisted of a maroon colored button up shirt, yellow bow tie, black skirt that reaches just below her knees, long white socks, and black and red vans.

Suigetsu is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, almond shaped purple eyes, and he has pointed teeth one of which sticks out even when his mouth is closed. His school's uniform which consists of a grey dress shirt, and a yellow bow tie, he wears a grey and purple blazer, black slacks, and wears midnight blue vans.

Karui is a dark-skinned flat-chested teenager with long spiky red hair and amber eyes. The female school uniform is consisted of a maroon colored button up shirt, red bow tie, black skirt that reaches just below her knees, long white socks, white and grey Converse.

Shikamaru let's out a sigh of lazyness "and your're still troublesome as ever." said Shikamaru in a lazy tone he then begins to gaze at the clouds but that is but to a stop when his face gets meeted with Ino, Karin, and Karui's fist.

Karin raises her glasses keeping them from falling "what the hell kind of hello was that!" yelled Karui narrowing her yellow colored eyes at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lets out a sigh "man what a drag. You three are so damn troublesome." said Shikamaru in a laxy tone.

Karin eye brow twitch "you lazy baka you say that about girl." said Karin.

If Shikamaru eyes were open he would roll them at Karin " that's because every female I've met is troublesome." said Shikamaru.

Ino then hits Shikamaru on the forehead "and that's why you will never get a girlfriend!" yelled Ino.

Shikamaru just licked his tongue "like you're one to talk about relationships." whispered Shikamaru but he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ino gives Shikamaru a superior smirk "I'll have you know I am dating someone you lazy bum." gloated Ino.

Shikamaru opens an eye and stares at Ino he then closes his eye "poor bastard." said Shikamaru.

This comnent hand earn him Ino's fist plunge into Shikamaru's face. Ino then gains a comdic giant head "I'll have you know Kidomaru enjoys my very presence!" yelled Ino.

Omoi then let's out a gasp causing everyone to turn to him "who would have guess that Ino the most popular girl is going with someone as smart as Kidomaru. But if that's the case then he'll be distracted and won't get a Single Award Science trophy and his life would be ruine- before he can even finish ranting Omoi get's hit in the face by a rock large causing him to fall back.

Ino stands up with a fierce expression "shut up you idiot! I'll have you know I am Kidomaru's future!" declared Ino.

Thus causing everyone to sweatdrop at Ino everyone had one thought "conseeded much." thought everyone as they stare at her with a deadpanned expression.

Suigetsu then let's out a groan "can we smoke already?" asked Suigetsu who's annoyed since he really wants to smoke.

Everyone nods their head in agreement "yeah, I'm with Suigetsu-kun can we smoke alreadly?" asked Karin.

Naruto quickly get's up and heads to his car thus causing everyone to shoot a raised eyebrow at the blonde. Once Naruto comes back they are left shock as Naruto is carrying a Glacier Fox Bong 40cm. The Chinese lettering on this Glacier bong means 'Truth'. This Glacier bong is named after the Fox Glacier in the south islands of New Zealand. This Glacier Bong UK also comes with a stem and bowl.

"Where the hell did you get that!" roared Suigetsu with giant animated head.

Naruto just stares at him with a stoick look "I bought on line now let's get high!" declared Naruto everyone nods their heads Naruto takes the first hit since he brought the bong as Naruto passes the bong down to Gaara Kankuro turns towards Naruto with an annoyed expression "what?" asked Naruto.

Kankuro narrows his eyes at Kankuro "don't you 'what' me Naruto!" growled Kankuro glaring at Naruto.

Naruto just gave a dead an expression "actually I don't." said Naruto in a flat tone.

Kankuro's eye began to twitch "don't act stupid baka. You and Temari were on the phone all fucking night, at which she had her phone on speaker!" growled Kankuro glaring his brown eyes at Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto stares at Kankuro with an innocent yet mischievous smile "but it was important."said Naruto defending his reasons.

Kankuro then gains a giant tic mark "who the hell talks about cakes for eight hours! Temari and Gaara might not mind but I sure as hell do!" snarled Kankuro glaring daggers at Naruto.

Naruto turns towards Omoi who took a fat hit and begins to start coughing causing everyone to smile st Omoi "so Omoi I heard you're going out with a college girl? What's her name again...oh yeah, Ameyuri Ringo." said Naruto.

A glossy eyed Gaara stares at Omoi "so Omoi likes woman who are older?" asked Gaara the comment from both redhead and blonde caused Omoi to blush bright red.

"I-I-It isn't 'cough' like 'cough' th-that!" stuttered Omoi.

Haku then hits the bong inhaling the hit from the weed "there's nothing to be ashame of, at least you don't get hit on a bunch of guys." said Haku as he blows out smoke from the weed.

Omoi rubs the back of his head with a nervous grin "thanks Haku you're an awesome girl. I'm sure you'll find the right guy." said Omoi.

Haku just gives Omoi a deadpan expression "but I'm a guy." said Haku in a stoick expression.

This comment had also earn Omoi to be hit in the back of the head by none other than Karui as Omoi turns his head he gets greeted with a glare from Karui. "What the hell is your problem Omoi! You know she's selfconcious a about her body!" roared Karui.

This had also caused Haku to turn towards Karui "but I'm a guy." said

Haku but it had seem no one payed him any mind except for Naruto who was grinning and Gaara who has blowing smoke from his nose and mouth.

Suigetsu then grins at Omoi showing his sharp teeth "hey Omoi isn't she a Third year at Nonō Yakushi Institute?" asked Suigetsu.

Omoi nods at Suigetsu "yeah, she does. She's studying Weapon Engineering, from what she's told me other countries were really impressed with her especially the United States, Cuba, China, and England. But she's thinking of joining our army since she wants to be closer home but she also says she'll have to wait and see because she wants to finish her degree first." said Omoi he then watches as Karui exhales a cloud of smoke and begins to do o's.

Karui turns towards Omoi with a questioning stare which had caused Omoi to feel uncomfortable " how old is she?" asked Karui in a blunt like tone which had everyone else wondering the very same thing.

Omoi had gain a blush of embarrassment he then finds the bong that had been passed down to him the most interesting object in the world "she's 23." said Omoi in a low tone.

They suddently hear a whistle and everyone turns towards Kankuro who has hrin "wow, Omoi dating an older man I'm impressed." said Kankuro.

Karin then grins at the brunette "are you sure you aren't jealous make up boy?" asked Karin in a teasing tone.

Kankuro's face turns red in anger causing everyone to laugh "I told you Karin. I was practicing for the horror festival!" roared glaring daggers at the smug redhead.

Karin just rolls her eyes at Kankuro "sure you were." says Karin with her voiced laced in sarcasm she then grins at Kankuro "well at least I actually have a boyfriend, Kankuro unlike your single ass isn't that right Suigetsu-kun?" asked Karin turning towards the whitenette who's sipping on some water he nods his head in agreement.

Which had caused Kankuro to growl in annoyance "great i'm surrounded by couples!" growled Kankuro.

"I don't have a troublesome girlfriend." said Shikamaru who had taken a hit out of the bong.

"Aye I don't have a boyfriend Omocha ( **toy** )!" declared Karui with a low growl.

Haku turns towards Kankuro "I don't have a girlfriend either." said Haku.

"If you want a girlfriend so bad stop complaining get yourself one." said Gaara with stoick tone as he's texting his girlfriend Yukata.

Kankuro turns towards Shikamaru "you're a lazy bastard, you're a flat che- Kankuro face meets the floor with a large lump on his head. Kankuro rises from the ground abd turns towards Haku "Haku will you go out will be?" asked Kankuro.

Haku just stares at Kankuro with a stoick expression "I'm a guy." said Haku Kankuro then falls over as if he's been rejected by the love of his life.

Gaara let's out a sigh "Kankuro is aware Haku is a guy right." thought Gaara as he stares at his dispressed older brother. He then turns to Naruto " but Kankuro is right, next time can you not talk with my sister so loud on the phone?" asked Gaara looking at his best friend.

Naruto nods his head "sure no problem Gaara. But I really don't know why Temari-chan had her phone on speaker to be honest." said Naruto.

Ino turns towards Gaara with a raised eyebrow "Gaara I thought you were an insomniac?" asked Ino as she takes a hit she notices the bowl is done. She walks over to Naruto "Naruto it's finished." said Ino. Naruto nods his head he empties out the bowl and puts it bsck in his bag he then check his phone as he oulls out his phone he notices they still have 20 minutes left their classes start.

Gaara turns towards the female blonde "I am an insomniac I just like peace and quiet." said Gaara.

Karin then turns towards Ino " hey Ino whatever happened to that Sasuke guy? " asked Karin in a curious tone.

Ino then gains a solemn expression "he's in Hajime Sakaki aslyum. I guess after watching his brother Itachi and cousin Obito kill his family had really driven him insane its a real pity my dad who works there says Sasuke is completely insane but b enough about that psycho I heard Suigetsu took you on a hot date in Nagoya." said Ino withba wide grin.

Karin who has a deep blush glares at her blonde friend "th-th-that's none of yo-your business I-In-Ino!" stutted Karin with her cheeks being a dark crimson.

"We went to _Daidō-chōnin Matsuri_ in Ōsu." said Suigetsu.

Karin then slams her fist on the top of his head causing a huge lump to appear Suigetsu who's eyes are glossy glares at Karin's blood shot eyes "god dammnit Suigetsu-kun! Don't tell them our business!" roared the high redhead glaring at Suigetsu.

"Aye don't hit me Karin-chan!" yelled Suigetsu glaring his purple eyes into her red eyes.

Kankuro nudges Shikamaru who's in the daze "those two act like a married couple don't they?" asked Kankuro with a small chuckle.

Shikamaru nods his head "yeah quite troublesome if you asked me." said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turns towards Ino who's grinning like a cat this had caused him to raised an eyebrow at Ino "what are you smiling about?" asked Shikamaru.

Ino grins back at Shikamaru who has bloodshot colored eyes "Kidomaru-kun is at school if you, Omoi, Karui want a ride back come on." said Ino Shikamaru, Omoi, and Karui follow Ino to her purple 2017 Porsche Cayenne.

"Troublesome woman." said Shikamaru but this had earn him a slap against the back of the head.

Kankuro then turns towards Karin "aye Karin whatever happened to that Sakura girl you and Ino used to hang out with?" asked Kankuro.

Karin just shrugged her shoulders she then get's up and sits on Suigetsu's lap. "The last time Ino or I talked to Sakura was before the high school entrance exams and from what she told she goes to Saint Mother Shizuka Marikawa School." said Karin.

Kankuro looks shocked while everyone doesn't mostly due to them alreadly knowing " she goes to Saint Mother Shizuka Marikawa School! B-B-but that school is in Fukuoka!" exclaimed Kankuro.

Karin them get's a gleam in her crimson colored eyes "awww, does our puppet boy miss big head bubblegum." teased Karin.

Kankuro's face becomes red with anger "what! Hell no, there's no way I could like her she was way to loud and annoying." said Kankuro.

Suigetsu grins at Kankuro "as fun as seeing you pissed Karin-chan and I are heading out." said Suigetsu Karin rises from his lap and walks towards his chrome blue 1970 Chevrolet Bel Air, Suigetsu turns his head to Naruto, Haku, and Gaara "see ya in first period." said Suigetsu walking to his car.

Kankuro rises up "yeah, I think it's about time to head out we got like 14 minutes til school starts and I want to find a job parking space." said Kankuro.

Naruto nods his head in agreement seeing as he to wants to find a goos parking spot "alright see you guys as school and Kankuro stop trying on Temari-chan's underwear." joked Naruto.

Kankuro face lits up in anger "I do knot!" yelled Kankuro he then heads to his faded stone black Chevy 2017 Silverado HD.

Haku and Gaara follow after Kankuro, Naruto also heads to school, thanks to his car Naruto was able to not only be back on time but was also able to find a good parking space Naruto, Haku, Gaara, and Suigetsu can be seen walking towards their first class of the day. Suigetsu can be seen drinking from his water container with an annoyed expression "ugh, I don't want to go to English!" growled Suigetsu.

Haku raised an eyebrow at Suigetsu "why are you complaining? Don't you have an A-?" asked Haku who's confused at as why Suigetsu seems annoyed Haku or anyone else doesn't know but almost everytime they finish smoking Haku complains.

Suigetsu let's out a sigh "yeah, this class is easy for me. But i just don't wanna go I'd rather be home." said Suigetsu.

Gaara raised his non-existed eyebrow at Suigetsu "then why didn't you leave?" asked Gaara.

Suigetsu who had deadpan expression stares at Gaara "believe me Gaara I was but Karin-chan wouldn't let me." said Suigetsu.

Shikamaru walks up to the four with Choji and Ino walking next to him. "That troublesome woman was nagging at you wasn't she?" asked Shikamaru Suigetsu shook his head negatively.

Chōji has a rotund build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He has spiky, brown hair that goes to waist-length. His school's uniform which consists of a grey dress shirt, and a yellow bow tie, he wears a grey and purple blazer, black slacks, and black tennis shoes.

Naruto just stares at Suigetsu with a deadpan expression "she hit you didn't she?" asked Naruto Suigetsu nods his head.

Choji who's eating some potato chips turns towards Suigetsu with his mouth full of food "want some?" asked Choji.

Suigetsu shook his head negatively with a large sweat drop rolling down the side of his head "fat ass." thought Suigetsu as he watches Choji stuff his mouth.

As they entered the classroom Haku let's out a sigh "Choji will you mustn't eat with your mouth full it's rude." said Haku in a polite tone.

Choji rubs the back of his head nervously "ooops sorry it's just so good." said Choji.

Naruto watches with a sweat drop "doesn't mean eat like a fat ass with mo manners." thought Naruto.

Just as everyone sits in their respected seats their english teacher Pakura walks in with a harden expression but this isn't anything new. Pakura is a fairly tall woman. She has fair-skinned with pupiless brown eyes. She has green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Her typical attire consists a long black sleeve button shirt that reachers to her elbows, she wears a brown dress miniskirt, she also wears black panty holes, and wears black high heel shoes.

Pakura stares at her students with a small smile "I hope you each had a great weekend because we'll be doing a quiz." said Pakura shocking everyone the whole class erupted in a scream of "WHAT".

Suigetsu and Shikamaru slams both of their heads on their desk. This had caused Pakura to narrow her brown eyes at the two she then picks up two pieces of chalk and nail both Suigetsu and Shikamaru in the fac. Shikamaru rises his head and stares at Pakura in a lazy tone "troublesome woman." whispered Shikamaru.

Pakura narrows her eyes at the lazy Nara "what was that? I didn't quite hear?" asked Pakura hoping he would repeat it.

Shikamaru releases a sigh "nothing Pakura-sensei." said Shikamaru.

Pakura nods her head liking his response "that's what I thought now let's get started. This quiz will be going over what we've read last week for anyone that didn't study good luck." said Pakura she then sits back in her seat not even caring the groans she heard from her students.

 **Time Skip**

After dealing with their classes especially their biology class with Orochimaru at which they had test for. Everyone was quite thankful they had lunch right now. Suigetsu can be seen laying his head on Karin's lap he then let's out a loud groan Omoi raises his eyebrow at Suigetsu "what's wrong with you?" asked Omoi as he eats his bento box.

Suigetsu groans even louder "ugh it was Orochimaru-sensei we had a test! I swear he enjoys to watch us suffer." complained Suigetsu he honestly wish he took his older brother's word and switched classes.

Shikamaru just stares at Suigetsu with a lazy expression "it wasn't that hard." said Shikamaru.

Suigetsu raises his head and glares at Shikamaru "fuck you Shikamaru! Were not all smart like you jack ass." growled Suigetsu.

Karui nudges Katin causing Karin to turn towards Karui "what is it?" asked Karin with a raosed eyebrow.

Karui smirks at Karin "it seems like Ino is walking with Kidomaru and Temari. Hmm, check it out." grinned Karui Karin turns towards where Karui is looking and she can see Kidomaru caring Ino princess style with him carrying both his and her's backpack. Temari can be seen smirking at Kidomaru.

Kidōmaru was a dark-skinned teen with black, shaggy hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes. His school's uniform which consists of a grey dress shirt, and a yellow bow tie, he wears a grey and purple blazer, black slacks, and black high top converse thst has a picture of Venom on it.

Temari has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. The female school uniform is consisted of a maroon colored button up shirt, teal bow tie, black skirt that reaches just below her knees, long white socks, and high top vans that are purple and chrome blue.

Karin smirks at Naruto in a sly way "look Naruto there's your precious Temari-sama. Don't you just want to run to her and be her princess in shiny armor!" grinned Karin in a teasing.

Naruto smirks at Karin he quickly snatches her glasses away "and now I have your glasses Karin." grinned Naruto he then puts the glasses in his pocket causing Karin to pout.

Ino waves at her friends "hey guys!" yelled Ino with a bright smile.

"Annoying as ever." said Suigetsu.

"Shut it water boy!" roared Ino glaring at Suigetsu Karin smirks at this and quickly runs towards Ino, Kidomaru, and Temari but more so runs to Temari causing the elder blonde to raised her eyebrow at Karin.

"What is it now Karin and where are your glasses?" asked Temari who placed her hand on her hip.

Karin then points back at their table or more importantly her blonde cousin "your idiot of a boyfriend took my glasses! " exclaimed Karin glaring daggers at Naruto.

Temari shrugged her shoulders in a nonchant like way "and Naruto-kun taking your glasses isn't your fault right?" asked Temari with a raised eye brow.

Karin nods her head "yeah, that's right." said Karin.

Temari thrn smirks at Karin "right, just like it wasn't your fault for breaking Tenten's boken or Tayuya's flute, right." asked Temari Karin then begins to sweat nervously and looks down "yeah, thats what I thought." said Temari as both females make it over to the table Temari leans down and kisses Naruto on the lips.

Naruto grins at Temari "hey Temari-chan how was your class?" asked Naruto.

Temari just shrugged her shoulders in a non caring manner "you know same old same old, Nawaki-sensei was setting up for partners for our next project. Guess what our next project is going to be?" asked Temari with a sly smirk.

Naruto let's out a chuckle "let me guess does it have to do something with cutting up an animal?" asked Naruto Temari nods her head.

She then grab holds on his hand "come on Naruto I want to go somewhere else to eat." said Temari Naruto nods his head.

Kankuro chuckles at Naruto "whip." said Kankuro.

Naruto turns back "at least I have a girlfriend baka!" yelled Naruto grinning back at Temari "so, where we going?" asked Naruto.

Temari gaibs a serious expression "somewhere private." said Temari as she squeezes Naruto's hand causing him to wonder what's on her mind. The two keep traveling until they are by a large tree.

Naruto then narrows his eyes as he watches the confident Temari become nervous which shocked him since there are barely any timess where she actually acts nervous.

Temari begins fo fidget around and just stares down at her feet after what seem like forever she looks up at Naruto with a scared expression "Naruto-kun are you happy with being with me?" asked Temari in a frighten tone.

Naruto's eyes shot open in surprised "what are you saying ! Of course I like being with you. What's going on Temari! Something isn't right I can tell something is wrong with you." said Naruto as he holds Temari's hands.

Temari let's out a hollow laugh "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you can see right through me, huh. Well thing is Naruto-kun I'm...um...pregnant!" said Temari nearly yelling it at Naruto's face.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of My High School Life of Fatherhood _Is done._**

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing also i dont have a beta so stop telling me that plus the auto correct on my phone stopped working**_

 _ **These are the Naruto x Levi stories i will write in the future**_

 _ **Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu**_

 _ **Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord**_

 _ **Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure**_

 _ **Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Tundra and Avalanche: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of Fox: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Temari gains a serious expression "somewhere private." said Temari as she squeezes Naruto's hand causing him to wonder what's on her mind. The two keep traveling until they are by a large tree._

 _Naruto then narrows his eyes as he watches the confident Temari become nervous which shocked him since there are barely any timess where she actually acts nervous._

 _Temari begins fo fidget around and just stares down at her feet after what seem like forever she looks up at Naruto with a scared expression "Naruto-kun are you happy with being with me?" asked Temari in a frighten tone._

 _Naruto's eyes shot open in surprised "what are you saying! Of course I like being with you. What's going on Temari! Something isn't right I can tell something is wrong with you." said Naruto as he holds Temari's hands._

 _Temari let's out a hollow laugh "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you can see right through me, huh. Well thing is Naruto-kun I'm...um...pregnant!" said Temari nearly yelling it at Naruto's face._

 **Recap End**

Naruto could literally hear Temari saying the words 'I'm pregnant' over and over. Temari can't help but to worry after all she told her boyfriend she's pregnant with his child all thoughts were going through the young blonde's head "will he run, will he reject me, will he take responsibility." thought Temari for her it feels like minutes has gone by but only a few seconds had gone by but suddenly Naruto hits the floor gripping his head.

Temari rushes over to Naruto "Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked Temari with a look of concern and worry.

Naruto turns his head towards Temari so fast she was surprise his neck didn't snap "let's move to Canada!" exclaimed Naruto with a serious expression looking dead serious.

Temari looks at Naruto with a confused expression not sure what to make of it she knew it wasn't due to him getting high. Sure there had been times where he's been destroyed and retarded to the point he's unable to talk but she never seen him act so random before. "Huh?" asked Temari you could nearly see the giant question mark over her head.

Naruto jumps to his feet and grabs onto her shoulders "don't you get it Temari-chan if I stay here I'm dead. You hear me dead, one with the all spark, unalive, gone to the beyond, sleeping with the fishes!" yelled Naruto.

Temari still has confused expression if one could look into her mind they will see a computer having the words processing "uh, I still don't understand you and why will you be dead?" asked Temari.

Naruto shifts his head in all directions making sure they are alonehe then turn towards Temari "because you are pregnant." said Naruto.

Temari then chuckles at Naruto not even minding the stern look "if you're worried about Gaara and Kankuro don't be." said Temari giving him a lovely smile filled with love.

Naruto clicked his teeth together "I'm not afraid Gaara he's my best friend and he trust me with you as for Kankuro I can take him on without any hands it'll be like Frieza fighting against Vegeta. Who I'm really afraid of is your dad, my parents, and Tsunade-baachan. First Rasa will kill me, then my dad would bring me back to life to scold the living shit out of me then he'll hand me over to my mom and she'll kill me and bring me back then kill me over and over, and finally Tsunade-baachan will kill me at least 10 times. And if lucky she'll let me live." ranted Naruto.

Temari stares at Naruto as if he had grown another head she then releases a heavy sigh. Temari then holds onto his face staring into his ocean blue orbs "Naruto-kun listen to me no one is going to hurt you besides you forget my dad will do anything for my mom. And as for your parents we'll just have to get through it besides don't you remembered both Kushina-san and Tsunade-san like me." said Temari with a tone of confidence and a hint of her usual cocky attitude.

Naruto allows a smile to appear on his face as he stares at her he can't help but to marvel at her beautiful it was almost like staring at her for the first time. He then remembers why he is even talking with Temari his eyes travel towards her stomach he then looks back up at his blonde girlfriend. "Umm, Temari what will you do now? Are you keeping it or...not?" asked Naruto in a worried tone.

Temari smiles at him and presses her forehead against his "are you saying your going to be there for me every step of the way. Now that I'm pregnant and you won't leave me?" asked Temari.

The male blonde nods his head "of course I'll be there for you! We are in this together now whether you want me to or not Temari-chan, I promise to never leave you dattebayo. Now how about we go back to our table. What you say?" asked Naruto.

Temari nods her head with a smile "we might as well and I supposed teasing Karin should be fun.' said Temari in a confident tone as she runs her hands through his blonde locks.

Naruto smirks at her " good that's what I wanted to hear. Hell maybe if we see Tenten you could tease her." said Naruto he then wraps his arms around her waist Temari then breaths heavily with her cheeks becoming crimson in color he the an leans and his lips come in contact with her own lips making her moan into the kiss Temari grabs his head tightly not letting go. She then begins to biting on the bottom of his lip demanding her whiskered baby daddy to open his mouth. Naruto slowly opens his mouth but Temari wasn't in the mood for his teasing she jammed her tongue in his mouth not even caring if there's barely any room for her tongue to enter. With the forcefulness of Temari Naruto is caught of guards by her basically forcing her tongue in his mouth into his mouth.

Temari skillfully begins to explore his mouth like Lara from Tomb Temari didn't know why she had decided to be so forceful with her boyfriend even after a serious talk that is the definition of life changer sure when it came to making out she was always the dominant one even when they were having sex she was the dominant one not that she or Naruto had a problem with that since Naruto finds it a turn on when she takes charge during their make out sessions and sex but there has been times where he had took charge. For Temari she just couldn't understand what made her act so aggressive maybe it was the fact that Naruto is going to be there for her pregnancy and help raise their future child, or is it because she getting into those mood swings pregnant women get in even though she's only five weeks pregnant she wasn't sure which it was but she knew at the moment she's craving for his love and affection.

"He's just so...addicting! I need his love! I won't let any bitches have my Naruto-kun I sure as hell won't allow that bitch Shizuka to have my Naruto-kun! He's mine!" thought Temari as she skillfully use her tongue wrap itself around Naruto's tongue. Both then began fighting for dominance Temari unconsciously grips the back of his head as she rubs her tongue against his own tongue.

Naruto's hands then lowered to her plum around bottom he then begins to massage her ass causing his blonde lover to moan into his mouth with her face gaining a deep crimson red blush. All she could think about is that Naruto's her's and she'll never let him go. Sure she knew their relationship has forever changed but she knew the one thing that won't change is her love for her blonde boyfriend sure they've gone through some rocky moments but they've always been able to overcome those times but as long as the both of them work hard and don't give up on the relationship they've build then she knows they can overcome this new life changer but Temari hopes Tsunade won't hit her Naruto too much she honestly didn't understand how a woman old as her can still hit as hard as she does Temari and everyone never understood how a woman who's 54 can be so strong but everyone just accept her monstrous strength.

 **Flashback 2 Years Ago**

It has been a year since Naruto and begin to date Gaara's sister Temari luckily for Naruto he had known Gaara and his family since he was 7 years old but the 13 years old Naruto finds himself nervous not because he's having the infamous talk with Rasa but he is about to meet up with Jiraiya usually he wouldn't be nervous about meeting his perverted godfather but this time he's bringing Temari with him to meet up with Jiraiya but Temari more so demanded that she meet his godfather since the two never met.

Temari can be seen staring at Naruto with an annoyed expression the blonde woman is wearing a white sleeveless blouse top, over the blouse she's wearing a black corset, she's also wearing a black Leather jacket, dark blue cut up denim jeans, and black sandles.

Naruto is rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner he's wearing an orange bandana, a black and orange button up shirt; the shirt has dragon balls on them, he wears black jeans, and black and orange Nike Air Max.

"And why don't you want me to meet your godfather? Are you embarrassed of dating me?" asked Temari in a deadly tone that is laced with a stern tone. Naruto doesn't missed her obvious threat of her hurting him if he answes the question wrong.

Naruto shook his head negatively "n-n-no it's not that." said Naruto.

Temari glare lessened "then why don't you want me to meet your godfather?" demanded Temari.

He then released a sigh of nervousness "because he's a pervert." said Naruto.

Causing Temari to raise her eyebrow at Naruto "so is Kankuro and Suigetsu but we still keep them around." stated Temari.

"No, what I mean is that he's super perverted like he openly peeks on women in bathhouse's and he's an...adult film maker. Basically he makes porn for a living" said Naruto with a sigh.

Temari stares at Naruto with an unimpressed expression "so and." said Temari in a bored tone.

Naruto just sigh in defeated "fine you win." said Naruto in a downcast expression.

Temari smirks at him in a cocky manner "I usually do. Now let's go." ordered Temari Naruto nods his head and the two continue their way towards the location Jiraiya texted. The two blonde couple find themselves at a crowded temple usually they would see tourist and various of people in kimono but everyone was dressed in casual clothes but the one thing that was out of place is three women naked as the day they were born and making out both teens could only stand in shock with a heavy blush Naruto quickly closes his eyes not wanting them to be poked by Temari.

He then hears a sound of perverted giggling "I know that giggling from anywhere." thought Naruto "Jiraiya-eechi!" yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya is a tall and well-built man in adulthood with fair skin. He has a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There are red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face. The old man where's a white tank top, black jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Jiraiya quickly turns his body to Naruto and gets into a strange stance "I am not a pervert! I am a super pervert baki!" yelled Jiraiya with a goofy grin on his face.

Naruto opens his eyes and glares at Jiraiya " that doesn't make it any better you perv!" yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya quickly runs up towards Naruto catching Temari off guard at how fast the old man is. Jiraiya scoffed at Naruto "you simply don't understand the pleasure of incredible hot women you brat!" yelled Jiraiya he then shift his attention from Naruto to Temari he then grins in a perverted manner "and who are you a fan?" asked Jiraiya as he wiggles his eyebrows Temari viciously poked the whitenette in the eyes "my eyes I can't see!" yelled Jiraiya.

Temari glares at the kneeling Jiraiya "touch me and I'll do something worse." threatened Temari.

Naruto released a sigh he then becomes rigid as he feels a woman's breast feel against his back he turns and see's its the actress Koyuki Kazahana. "Get off him." snarled Temari in anger.

Koyuki has long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and light blue-coloured eyes. The beautiful actress raised an eyebrow at Temari "and who are you?" asked Koyuki in an annoyed tone at someone bugging her when she has a handsome blonde in front of her.

"Temari and he's my boyfriend!" snarled Temari with her gritting her teeth.

Koyuki gains a sultry smile "too bad he can do much much better." said Koyuki she then places a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

 **Flashback End**

After meeting Koyuki she never knew she could hate someone as much as she hated Koyuki not only that but she then understood why Naruto didn't want her to meet Jiraiya. She just didn't know someone as perverted as him is not only alive but also not in jail but now she didn't care about Naruto's perverted godfather or the sluty Koyuki.

The only thing she was focused on his her boyfriend but the two then begins deep the need for air after sucking each others face for 10 minutes straight. Both Naruto and Temari felt the need Naruto begins to pull away but finds Temari still gripping his head tightly not wanting to let go even though both need to breathe Temari then pulls away from Naruto after two minutes. The two blondes has a trail of saliva from their mouths both breathing heavily "I thought I...pant...was going...pant...to...die!" panted Naruto who's face is red from face sucking.

Temari who's also panting from the intense make out session smirks at Naruto she then grabs onto his hand "come on Naruto we're heading back to the group." said Temari as she drags him back to their table.

"Okay." said Naruto who's in a daze trance.

Temari smirks at this "I still go it as they arrived back at their table they see Isaribi, Tayuya, and Matsuri at the table.

Isaribi has purple hair and black pupiless eyes. She has pale skin, The female school uniform is consisted of a maroon colored button up shirt, yellow bow tie, black skirt that reaches just below her knees, long white socks, and white and grey Converse.

Tayuya us a fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has brown eyes that were accentuated by her eyelashes extending into the corners of her eyes . Tayuya's most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, dark red hair that falls past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her female school uniform is consisted of a maroon colored button up shirt, yellow bow tie, black skirt that reaches just below her knees, long white socks, and spiked goth boots.

Matsuri has straight chin-length brown hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. The female school uniform is consisted of a maroon colored button up shirt, red bow tie, black skirt that reaches just below her knees, long white socks, and blue and white vans.

Isaribi gives the two blondes a soft smile "hey Naruto, Temari." said Isaribi.

Naruto grins at the purplenette "hey Isaribi." greeted Naruto.

Temari gives Tayuya a half grin "hey Tayuya-san where's your girlfriend Tenten?" teased Temari.

Tayuya glares daggers at Temari "I am not gay! You bitch!" snarled. Tayuya.

"Then why don't you have one then? " asked Temari in a teasing tone.

Karin then raises her hand like a child wanting to answer a question in class "Ooo, I know! It's because she scares them away and they find her tomboy attitude a turn off! "exclaimed Karin with a grin on her face.

Tayuya turn towards her fellow redhead with an enraged expression on her face "fuck off cum slut and go fuck water boy!" cursed Tayuya.

Shikamaru who's eating his bento box sighs in a lazy way "Tayuya you are so troublesome. Can't you be quiet for once? " asked Shikamaru.

Tayuya growls angrily at Shikamaru "shut it Nara! And you how the fuck do you know I'm not just talking to someone! " roared Tayuya with a cocky grin on her face.

Temari place a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at the tomboy redhead "because that person would have to be a gift from god. " mocked Temari.

While Tayuya grits her teeth in anger Suigetsu chuckles to himself "or a person who's def, blind, and stupid. " whispered Suigetsu but Tayuya quickly grabs a rock throws it at him causing Suigetsu to fall out of his seat.

"I am not ugly shithead!" roared Tayuya glaring at the down at the whitenette they then hear a cough they turn around and see Kin, Shion, Ukon, Sakon, and Chōjūrō.

Chōjūrō has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth, his school's uniform which consists of a grey dress shirt, and a teal bowtie, he wears a grey and purple blazer, black slacks, blue and white converse.

Kin had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black uniform is consisted of a maroon colored button up shirt, yellow bow tie, black skirt that reaches just below her knees, long white socks, and silver-blue Nike's.

Shion has pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow. school uniform is consisted of a maroon colored button up shirt, yellow bow tie, black skirt that reaches just below her knees, long white socks, and purple-grey vans.

Both Sakon and Ukon had fair-skin and straight, blue-grey hair with long bangs that covered each different eye, their bangs were on opposite sides (Ukon's being on the left, Sakon's on the right). They wear wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around their eyes.

Sakon's school's uniform which consists of a grey dress shirt, and a yellow bowtie, he wears a grey and purple blazer, black slacks, and purple Jordan's.

Ukon's school's uniform which consists of a grey dress shirt, and a yellow bowtie, he wears a grey and purple blazer, black slacks, and wears red and black Jordan 29.

Suigetsu looks up and grins "well, well if it isn't the famous school council. " said Suigetsu.

Shion ignores Suigetsu and turns towards Naruto "you guys are loud as always. " said Shion with a small smile.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at Shion "is that a problem? " asked Naruto.

Shion shook her head negativity "no just want to see if you guys are staying out of trouble. " said Shion.

Naruto placed both hands behind his head "we aren't that bad. " grinned Naruto.

Kin scoffed at Naruto causing him to turned to the ravenette "do you know how many riots Tayuya and Karui started? " asked Kin.

Naruto then shrugs his shoulders "I don't know, like 5." said Naruto.

Ukon let's out a chuckle as he places his hand on his hip and grins at the blonde "try 30." said Ukon.

Omoi looks shocked and turns his head towards Karui who's blushing in embarrassment "say anything and the last thing you'll see is nothing but pain. "threatened Omoi shivers in fear.

Everyone laughs at the open threat Temari smiles at the scene she turn towards her boyfriend and then back to the group "you know I'll wait to them but I'm going to have to tell dad and mom. Dad has been noticing my how strange I'm acting. " thought Temari.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto is in the last class of the day the class he's in is Sociology his teacher of the class Anko Mitarashi while Naruto would normally be focus but this time he finds his mind drifting off which isn't surprising since he just found out he's going to be a father and the fact he's still in high school makes situation even harder. "So not only is Temari-chan pregnant but I also need to get a job. Uuugh, what would Shikamaru say oh yeah what a drag. " thought Naruto as he feels an upcoming headache.

Naruto then grabs his head in pain as he was hit with a piece of chalk he turns and see's Anko with a giant wide grin "stop thinking about me in a bunny suit! Wouldn't want your little girlfriend to get jealous. " teased Anko with a predatory grin.

Naruto rubs his forehead "I am not! Your too old for me! " exclaimed Naruto but he then gains a surprised look as he see's a dark purple aura surrounding her.

Her purple hair overshadows her eyes "you...BRAT! I...AM NOT...OLD! " snarled Anko she then grabs a huge bar of chalk and throws it at Naruto the last thing he saw was an angry chalk. By the time he woke up the classroom was empty except Temari was standing above him holding a piece of paper at which he grabs it "don't call me old again fox-chan- by the sexy Anko" Naruto sighs at this.

Temari smiles at him " forget about her we need to take care of some business. " said Temari.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in suspension "business? What kind of business? " asked a confused Naruto.

Temari stares at him with a serious expression "we're going to my house. " said Temari not even minding the scared expression on his face. She couldn't really blame him since her father was a general in the war and he could be intimidating but this had to be done the sooner the better.

Naruto slams his head on the table "I don't feel so good." groan Naruto.

The female blonde signs at her boyfriend "you're just saying that because you don't want to tell my dad I'm pregnant with your child. " said Temari with a shake if the head.

Naruto raised his head and glares at Temari "your damn right. He'll kill me! " yelled Naruto he would rather spend time with Lee and Gai-sensei.

Temari scoffed at him "your just overreacting he's not going to kill you Naruto beat the shit out of you but not kill you. " said Temari not even caring about his blue eyes piercing into her very soul.

Naruto rises from "bull shit! When we were first going out he pointed a gun at me the whole time I was at your house and then threatened to shoot my nuts off! He'll kill me Temari-chan! " roared Naruto glaring at Temari.

She just glared back at him narrowing her eyes "we ate going. " said Temari in a deadly tons.

Naruto shook his head negativity "never! I'd rather be trap in a room with Itachi and Obito! " yelled staring down at Temari.

Temari glares at Naruto with her eyes filled with conviction and determination she then pokes Naruto in the chest "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki we are going no ifs or buts. And nothing is going to change my mind and if you decode to do something stupid like jump out of the window or make a break for the door then no sex for...four months meaning no handjobs, blowjobs, or football. " said Temari she then crosses her arms underneath her breast causing them to bounce.

Naruto then collapsed to the ground as if he was defeated he then slowly raises his head gaining a puppy dog look "n-n-no sex...f-f-for four...months. " repeated Naruto.

Temari looks down at her over dramatic boyfriend "the world's not ending ya'know? " said Temari.

Naruto looks up at Temari as if he was betrayed or had been stabbed in the back "It is for me. Your kidding right? " asked Naruto with his voice laced with hope. She shook her head negativity Naruto grabs onto her legs causing Temari to sigh "I'll be good. " said Naruto at which Temari smiles. After driving to Temari's house the two are on a couch in front of her parents.

Karura had shoulder-length, sandy-brown hair which framed her kind-looking face, and indigo-coloured eyes, she wears a blue sleeveless shirt, tan jeans, and white socks. Rasa had auburn hair, dark eyes and was usually depicted with a very stern look on his face. Rasa wears a black shirt and blue jeans, and socks.

Karura smiles sweetly at Naruto while Rasa just stares at Naruto with a stoic expression on his face "it's good to see you Naruto-kun. Kushina-chan and I were just talking about you two how's your dad. I hope he isn't working himself to hard. " asked Karua.

Naruto smiles nervous at Karura "dad's good he just busy as always. " said Naruto.

Temari turn towards her parents with a serious expression "mom, dad." said Temari causing the two to turn towards their daughter.

Rasa raised an eyebrow at his daughter "yes what it it?"asked Rasa.

Temari grabs hold of Naruto's hand tightly and stares at her parents but more importantly at her redhead father "I know this might come to a shock but I know if I wait any longer it would not be a nice site there's only one true way to say it so here it is two week ago I took felt sick and was throwing up so I went to the doctors and I found out I am pregnant." said Temari Karura could only stare in shock while Rasa expression had changed from stern to deep angry red.

"You fucking brat! I'll kill you !" roared Rasa as he pulls out an M16 upon seeing the gun he quickly runs out the door like his life depended on it. Rasa quickly chase after Naruto "get back here you fucking bastard! " roared Rasa.

Thankfully his car is parked in front Naruto quickly hops in and drive off "NEVER! " yelled Naruto as he speeds away from the enrage father. "I fucking knew it he was going to kill me!" thought Naruto after driving off he drives towards a park. Naruto then slams his head on the steering wheel "it's official I'm never going over to their place...I need to smoke...like alot of fucking weed." whispered Naruto he then pulls out a wax pen and starts to hit it. But before he can he gets a text from Gaara "aw fuck. " said Naruto. He pulls out his phone and see's the words "we need to talk". Safe to say Naruto knew his life has changed forever "I'm so fucked! " groaned Naruto as he slams his head on the steering wheel once again.

* * *

 ** _i'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Grandson of a Blood Bender, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Grandson of Blood Bender next, then Heir of Gorgon, after that I'll update Twins of Space and then The First Warlock I also will do Beyond The Stars and I'll do Sides With Agendas )_**

 ** _(A/N: the Poll has finally ended the pairing of the story will be Naruto x Krista and Menma x Annie but don't worry I plan to make another Naruto x Attack on Titan and the pairing will be Naruto x Sasha and Menma x Hanji...oh yeah I'm looking for a beta for Grandson of Blood bender chapter 3 if interested in being the beta of the story or any other story message me )_**

 **Naruto x Krista - 34**

 **Menma x Annie - 28**


End file.
